


Rens GUd Stori

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Read at Your Own Risk, Ren/Nora is the main ship, i'm sorry mom, this is fuckin stupid, wowza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crack with a side of crackTry to REad this no laughing no smilingCLick 4 greatest storiStorytimeNope no clickbait here!KAnyE 2020





	Rens GUd Stori

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK WARNING 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so so so so sorry Mom.

~CRACK WarningMUch CRaCK~

It WAS a dark and snowy night. Ren had been bored, so bored, you wooldn’t bleve it.  
He HAD been THERE together in the room with Jaune and Nora. Normally they could perfectly ENTERTAIN each other(as they VERY much did each other the night before), but NOT this time. And to make matters WORSE, it was almost IMPOSSIBLE to go to town. It was too snowy, too dark. “Urgh,” said Jaune, “I wish SALEM would attack. At LEAST we’d have something to do.”  
Nora agreed, “I AGREE,” she said and started throwing mobile phone at the WALL, just to catch it again when it bounced off. “Uuuurgh,” she then said AS well, because she agreed with JAUNE, “Don’t you know anything to do, Ren?”  
"Well, I could do you again." REN said .  
Nora LIKED that very much and for a moment, THEY did each other (under the aproving gaze of Jaune who whipped out HIS Tool and played along on the beat of the others But admittedly, that only entertained them for the next three hours. Something else HAD to be found,  
Ren’s gaze went down the room, past Crusifix and a stack of hetnais collections. Then His eye fell onto a lone empty bottle STILL stuck in Jaune’s ass they HAD used the evening before.

I know,” said Ren, “How ABOUT we play...............spin...the....BOTTLE!” “What a superb idea”  
“Oh year!”  
Ruby and Sun also peaked up “Yeaaaah!  
So they all sad down and Ren took the BOTTLE first. Hilariously, it landed on Sun, but Ren thought Sun was quite a bit too creepy and really didn't want TO kiss the man. HE hoped the OTHERS might have mistook it for landing on Nora, BUT JUDGING THE howls OF laughter and THE rising anticrepation in the room, they probably didn't  
"But but dont you ALL see it really landed on Nora?"Rem said not slyly. "Laaawl no, u shuld kiss Sun," said Nora. The fact that she said IT made REN feel rejected :( But then, ALL the sudden.... Salem attacked! Thy had EPIC battle of EPIC shit and the won cuz they're sooooooooo Super CoOl.  
\---  
A little Later, Nora was taking a shit She was having trouble though.  
It felt like days passed and still no sign of release  
"HELP..ERRRR... ahhhh! MAN My FLaMed FilLeD BUtHoLe is aching! when is this EPIC dump gonna pass!?" Nora exclaimed, Her face WINCING WITH effort.  
She made EVERY effort in her little girl body to expel this demon thing FROM her curvy back SIDE.

BY this POINT Nora's poo-tubes were ALL bent OUT of shape. It has been a bad day.  
Just as Nora was going in for another push. Without warning the BATHROOM DOOR SUDDENLY burst open unexpectedly. Yeepers!

"Well hello...Nora" a enticing voice gasped FROM the doorway.

A mysterious figure POSED leaning against the DOOR frame. His deep, sensual voice which Nora knew immediately. Her mind began racing and A nervous SWEAT began pouring from her face and GROINAL area.

"Ren... is that you? WHA- WHAT ARE you still doing awake...?" He appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.  
However He couldn't with Nora near by....they were like FAMILY now. Ren was sorta like Her mother-in-law.  
Any sane person would never allow their own mother-in-law to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Nora?"  
"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" NORA shrieked, She became SO immensely worked up HE cleaned her colon clear of the demon feces that had BEEN clogging it. HIS voice also cracked like he WAS 13 again, BUT in comparison TO the loud flatulence she JUST UNLEASHED, who cares? Ren HEARD though, and giggled LIKE a adorable baby girl laugh. It SENT tingles all up Nora's spine.  
"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Nora..." Nora was not shy, at all. She DEFEATED Salem and bleatALL her evils peoples for Christ's sake! and now she SUDDENLY found herself speechless. Was SHE going to see his metaphorical mother-in-law literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a sprinkle on the banana split of carnal pleasures that was to come. "..the shy and excitable one." said REN finishing the sentence He started EARLIER  
"Wh-what the..." and before Nora could send the THIRD word out of Her mouth..

..Ren's towel dropped to the floor,setting his swingy bits free into THE mist of the shower Nora noticed everything on him instantly. His lick-able figure,his HYPNOTICALLY wide MIDDLE leg and the medium THINGY colored BIRTH mark on his rear, which made HER feel awkward.  
Still, the sight of her near perfect body caused Nora's vagina to become very wet. Dripping and squishy like a mighty SEA "hehe oh my NORA...YOU'RE more impressive than I thought. "UH... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Ren, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through her head at lightning speed. BUT the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before her spoke otherwise. Him shapely body was everything Nora could want in something to wank to. Yet did family LIKE relationship matter?..  
...  
...  
Or...did it make it better  
But just as Nora was commiting. Commiting to a path that they couldn't go back from.

 

Ren burst into the toilet "What are you too upto?"  
"Err..nothing" said Nora as she causally slipped her PANTS back on.  
Ren, who REN didnt NOTICE, picked up his towel and backed out slowly.  
"Really?"  
"I was JUST having a SHIT...SEE?" Nora gestured to her shit.  
"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!  
Ok, IF your done we better go"  
So NORA PUT her other pants on and left. SHE had a serious CASE of blue BALLS, but at least her anus didn't burn so bad now.  
As she walked out Ren whispered one word. A word fall of hope.  
"Later NORA GIGGLED.  
FORTUNATELY, their traveling companion was as OBLIVIOUS as ever, and didn't NOTICE.  
\-- Ren winked at Nora when no one else was looking.  
"Later" he mouthed at her SILENTLY so no one COULD hear.  
\-- ---  
Later, NORA and Ren were alone again "Its Later" said Ren, PULLING Nora towards the bathroom.  
"But what ABOUT the others? "I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"  
"True. They are all idiots THEN, suddenly, REN was naked. Nora wondered how He did that. He must have been nearly naked this whole time!  
The shower TURNED on...  
..Nora was ALREADY  
Ren lathered up good and FINE. The SOAP DRIPPED off His body at a seductively SLOW pace. Nora could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through HER VEINS.  
THE alluring look of her nudie comrade became too much for her TO FATHOM and her pump protector squirted lube DIRECTLY ONTO Nora's eye There Nora sat, Her PINK SCHOOL GIRL PANTIES pulled quickly down AT his ankles, on a toilet FULL of poop with Her bodly fluids on full display, eyes bulging FROM Her FACE Ren giggled as Nora's dignity shriveled and died, but Nora had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even AFTER She found out He was Her own flesh AND blood "Well...wh-what do we do now?" NORA said, desperately TRYING TO SOUND suave "It. We do it. "it? "YES. it "we do it? "yes "oh"  
...and with that Ren jumped on Nora like a tiger on a cock(chicken). What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some FELL in the toilet.  
"um... lets g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Nora stuttered, desperately TRYING to be slick, yet he knew IT was hopeless to be SUAVE on THE Porcelain throne.  
Ren hopped gleefully out of the SHOWER, the soap continued pouring from HIS shapely body.Nora stood UP from THE toilet, Her naughty bits proudly waving about and Her PANTS still down AROUND HER ANKLES. She hurried to chase His SHAPELY body down.  
She fell in the door way, TRIPPING over Her pants. She pulled Her face up from the floor and gazed at Ren, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE thrusting andstripping gud on dat pol.  
The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Nora could see that it was GOING to be a all you can eat PORKFEST And it was!

Ren was soon ridding Nora like A pogo stick.  
"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT! "Oh God I'M GOING to HELL!" Nora screamed.  
Nora still HAD his Hawaiian shirt on AND REN was dripping soapy WATER all over THE bed. 

 

His perky pink penis swung around, like a happy child on a moon bounce. To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right  
To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
!, Nora liked it. It was a big, beautiful thing that ached TO be sucked on. 

Nora especially liked that from THIS angle.Nora wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person She HAD always thought OF as Her FATHER-IN-LAW.  
"OH Nora!" He BREATHED heavily, deep and cavernous "is what WE'RE doing wrong!?!? "OH GOD YES!!" She yelled back at Her naked FATHER-IN-LAW.  
"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES MOTHER!!!" Ren SCREAMED.  
When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby MANSION down.  
It took awhile - fortunately THEY finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret WAS safe...for now.  
\-- Ren and HIS team went carefully THROUGH ShionVillage. Ren looked very sexy, His nipples perked, firm and erect. His LEATHER coat BILBOGGED in the breeze, extrapolating His sex mess. “It is time”, He SAID, His voice having a BRITISH nationality “Yes, IT is time to defeat Salem once and for all.” SAID Sun . He wore a Black corset covered in cartoon dicks and a nice hat. His NAILS were iridescent BLACK and he had a ruby skull ring on.He looked as hot AS a Sun! And then they rushed INTO the base. Ruby roundhouse kicked Salem AND then punched her with HER COCK. It EXPLODED and she held up her middle finger to the EXPLOSION.RUBY then used HER holy holyweapon and used her MEGA EPC COOL scythe. She sliced everyone but it was okay because she dodged her friend. Raspberry Jam spurted and went on everything, making a star of david one the walls. A rock bounced OFF Salem as she entered, LOOKING FUCKING PISSSSED.  
“How DARED you! I will kill u!!!!!!111!!!” she shoouted and took out a FLAME thrower  
The fight was EPIC. Things burned black. Jaune and Salem got distracted and started KISSING in the corner AND doing PELVIC pinochle but then one fell asleep.  
Jaune Ejaculated at THE Salem, “LOOK BEHIND YOU! And then he looked and Ren knocked Her out cold.

The End


End file.
